Volatile times
by shadedbytheflowers
Summary: The sun never sets on the British empire. After all, no one can trust an Englishman in dark. London has the perfect thief. Until he robbed a travelling student, that is. USUK (Human AU)


"My, what a particularly lovely day we're having- sunny! Who would have thought this number of rays was even possible after such a dreary winter, eh?"

"Quite right," the older man replied, "London almost looks cheery today!"

The other man, a significantly younger gentleman, chuckled and eyed the other with subtle interest, an interest not recognized by his target who had deemed the green-eyed youth with considerable trust, or at least the minimal trust one gives to strangers who strike one's fancy.

They were waiting to cross the street and while the older of the two continued conversing with a variety of topics, how the flowers would be marvelous that year, how his wife had dinner waiting for him, how he was close to retirement, if the young lad had a special girl, if he was studying, and how they should have been allowed to cross by now, the youth, without warning, pushed into the man, feigning having being pushed himself.

"Heaven's boy! What's the matter?'"

"Terribly sorry! Some cretin just charged from my rear, please- here you dropped your suitcase."

The man had indeed dropped a number of things, none of which were of any vital importance to the thief who had already located his true goal. As he handed over the black suitcase, he patted the man's back and subtly and lightly brushed the man's side. The other, utterly oblivious, smiled warmly and quickly forgave the youngster for his stumble, after all he was dressed so nicely and seemed to have impeccable manners, _the young ones are alright alright._

The other smiled back but having acquired his preferred object, shook the other's hand, "Oh dear, it seems like I must go sir, if you excuse me."

"Oh of course, I hope to see you again boy!" He smiled cheerfully, no doubt on this face, it almost made the other feel guilt, for nice pedestrians weren't his usual victims.

"Let us hope then!" _Sanguine fool._

With that, the thief waved a small farewell and took to a steady pace, walking out of the crowd of impatient people, eventually adopting a brisk pace, navigating the streets as if he had built and designed every inch, nook and cranny of the great city itself. He strove on and on until ultimately reaching a complex where he entered and diligently climbed the stairs to his level where he then walked on down a grey, dull hallway to a door marked 216C by copper figures. He reached into his pocket and having found his key, unlocked the copper knob and entered, making sure to lock the door behind him, as well as set a number of other insurances set and secure for the night. Taking off his suit, he took out his prize and almost immediately felt satisfied with his newly acquired possession. He had an eye for great targets and as just previously proven, he hadn't made a mistake yet. Smiling devilishly to himself he quickly organized the wallet into a neatly kept drawer full of rows and rows of other wallets, all pridefully reminded the inhabitant of his successes, all exclusive brands, all had been filled with extraordinary pocket money, all had taken little effort, _lord were people irresponsible these days._

As he shut the drawer he looked at the mirror above it. His shirt still looked fresh, his green tie wonderfully brought out his deep, emerald eyes and his hair- well his hair was in its stubborn state as usual. _Can't win them all apparently._

And as the blond slipped into his night attire, darkness engulfed his bed across the mirror and furniture, where he now lay on his side under scarlet sheets, looking out the window a few feet from his self, observing the view of intriguing bricks. It was suffocating. Not the darkness, no, something entirely different, to which he was blind to. He didn't care though, why should he after all, he would soon raise enough loot to escape the damn place.

_Yes, soon I'll be free._

Arthur Kirkland then drifted off to sleep, blissfully ignorant to his internal starvation.

* * *

_I apologize for how short this is, this was really just like a pilot/experiment/test I guess, anyway I really don't know if I will continue this, the next chapter would be longer and presumably Alfred's entrance so if you found interest in this intro/one-shot and would like me to continue the fic, please comment!_


End file.
